


Pointed Positions

by fire_working_gay



Series: Dino Disasters [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dinosaurs, Dino Dads, Jurassic Dorks, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 15:49:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4354958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_working_gay/pseuds/fire_working_gay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A dino's death can put a strain on the new found relationship of these Dino Dads. How can the fix the death of one of there beloved dinosaurs without saying goodbye for good?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pointed Positions

Michael and Ryan had been a ends with each other for weeks. It wasn’t meant to be this way. It was an accident. It had happened when Michael and Ryan decided to run their dinosaurs together to see what would happen. Nothing happened, of course, until Michael had decided to hit Ryan’s dinosaur. It wouldn’t have been a problem if he hadn’t turned on Michael and went after him.

Then it was an all out blood war.

Ryan tried to stop his dino, Pointy, while Michael tried to stop him, Pachy, but it was all in vain. Pachy had killed Pointy before anyone could do anything. 

“Ryan… I… I’m sorry,” Michael tried to apologize, but Ryan was having none of it.

“You did nothing! You watched him die!” Ryan held the body of his little dinosaur. It looked smaller now, with red splatters covering his green skin. “He was a peace loving dinosaur. He didn’t hurt anybody.” Ryan looked at Michael’s dino and glared. If looks could kill…

“Michael, I-I think we should leave him alone,” Geoff touched Michael’s shoulder, leading him away. “He just needs some time. Okay? He’ll be fine.” Michael nodded sadly and went with Geoff, turning back to watch as Gavin went to sit next to Ryan, whispering softly and stroking the dead dinosaur.

“He was the best,” Gavin said, “I know I’m not supposed to pick favorites, but I liked him the most.” Gavin touched Ryan’s shaking hand, “You are good to him. You love him. Don’t forget that. This wasn’t your fault, this wasn’t anybody's fault.”

“It was my fault,” Ryan snapped, “I was the one who wanted to joust and I was the one who got Pointy involved. He was so tiny. I should have known better.” Ryan wiped his eyes. “It doesn’t matter now. It’s over and Pointy’s dead. There’s no turning back time.”

Thunder boomed in the distance as Gavin stood, “C’mon Rye, I’ll help you bury him.” Gavin held out his hand for Ryan to take. Ryan took it gratefully and followed Gavin to a secluded part of the park. Dinosaurs that didn’t make it went here. The ones that drowned, the ones that failed to cultivate, even ones that never hatched.

Ryan started the hole near the house. Gavin didn’t object as he helped dig. It was a calm silence, even when the rain started, they didn’t say anything. When they decided that the hole was big enough, they stopped and laid Pointy down in it. Gavin had started crying and Ryan had to take over and finish filling the hole. When Ryan finished, he returned the shovels and went to Gavin, steering him towards the house.

“Come on Gav, let’s get cleaned up and go to bed. It’s been a long day,” Gavin complied easily. Following Ryan into the house, where everyone was already asleep, and to the showers. Ryan helped wipe the mud off of Gavin.

“It’s okay to be sad,” Gavin spoke softly, “it wasn’t your fault,” and with that, Ryan broke. He tried to be strong. For Gavin, for Pointy, for everyone. He loved Pointy, he was more than a pet, he was a friend. And now he was gone. He held Gavin as he cried. He wasn’t loud of hiccup-y about it. He was still and silent. Taking in all the events of the day. Gavin just held him, rubbing his back and letting him cry.

“C’mon Rye, you must be tired,” Gavin lead him out of the shower and to their shared room. They got dresses quietly, not wanting to wake the others, and slipped into bed. Gavin snuggled into Ryan, who was grateful for the support.

~~~Michael’s POV~~~

Michael was shaken. This was bad. Very bad. Really bad. Like super bad. Like, Ryan could never forgive him, bad. Geoff was trying to console him, trying to get his mind off the fight and back to them. Jack was cleaning up, having been a bit shaken himself. He had never seen two dinosaurs fight and kill each other before. It wasn’t normal for him.

“Michael, look at me,” Ray pulled his long time friends face in his hands. “This was not something you could control. Dinosaurs fight and sometimes they die. Things happen. You didn’t do this, no matter what Ryan says. His judgment is clouded by grief. He doesn’t know what he’s saying.”

“Ray’s right buddy, Ryan just lost his best friend. He’s a little… not right… right now,” Geoff agreed, trying to make the best out of a bad situation.

“Let’s go to bed, things will be better in the morning,” Ray said. They all changed into their pajamas as thunder sounded. The rain started softly, but escalated with time. Michael looked out the window to watch as Gavin and Ryan buried Pointy near the house. The others were asleep and didn’t hear Ryan and Gavin enter the house like he did. They didn’t hear Gavin’s soft whispers while they lay in bed, whispering ‘It wasn’t your fault.’

And they didn’t hear Ryan’s soft choked whisper of goodbye.

Michael felt even worse as Ryan fell asleep late into the night. How could he look Ryan in the eye without feeling guilt for the death of Ryan’s best friend? The truth was, he couldn’t. He couldn’t look at him and pretend nothing was his fault.

~~~Next Day~~~

Michael and Ryan couldn’t look at each other the next day. Michael felt guilty about the whole thing. How could he have let this happen? He could have tried harder to stop his dino. He could have never agreed to the joust. He could have, he should have, he would have, but he didn’t. And he couldn’t change it now.

Ryan, on the other hand, didn’t know how to apologize. How could he tell Michael he was sorry for the things he said? He had said some very nasty things and Ryan wasn’t sure he could forgive himself. So he avoided Michael, encase he said anything he didn’t mean. He didn’t want to hurt Michael any more than he probably already did.

And the others were stuck in the middle. How could they comfort Ryan without looking bad to Michael and vice versa? Gavin seemed to have no problem with helping Ryan out. Even Ray had decided to help sooth Michael. Gavin and Ray would never say it, but they really hoped this wasn't the thing that would destroy their new-found relationship.

Geoff and Jack had been just at stumped as the other two lads. When Jack had said forever, he meant forever. Now it was just a matter of keeping it that way. Geoff… was Geoff. He wasn’t really sure what to do or how to feel. He could see the back and forth looks that Michael and Ryan gave while the other wasn’t looking, but that didn’t mean he knew how to fix it. He was hoping this would all be resolved before it could escalate any further.

He wouldn’t be wrong, but he wouldn’t be right either.

The tension in the house didn’t lesson, but it get any worse either. And Ryan and Michael were trying to talk to each other. They still didn’t look each other in the eye, but it was a step forward. Even the house wasn’t as split as before, not that it was to begin with but… they had felt awkward around each other. Jack tried his best to be the peacekeeper while the others tried to get back to being normal. But things weren’t going back to normal. And Geoff doubted that they’d ever be.

But as everyone knows, the universe always loves to prove Geoff wrong.

“Alright, that’s enough. I’m done,” Gavin said one night at dinner. “This has become too much. I can’t stand the tension,” Gavin stood and walked to the door. “Michael, Jack, come with me,” Michael and Jack shared a look, but followed Gavin anyway. Ryan, Geoff, and Ray sat there speechless as Jack gave them a saddened look.

Ryan was the first to speak after they left. “This is all my fault.” He put his head in his hands, “I should have tried harder. I should have-”

“Ryan,” Geoff placed his tattooed hand on Ryan’s, “this isn’t your fault. Maybe they just didn’t have feelings for us anymore.” Ryan and Ray nodded to Geoff’s words.

They didn’t see Jack, Gavin, or Michael for days after. Ryan had become more secluded after the incident. He had become quieter around Geoff and Ray. He didn’t want to drive them away like the others.

It was three days later that Ryan saw any of them again.

He was keeping up with cleaning the dino pens when he heard scuffing and low whispers behind him. He had thought nothing of if, Geoff and Ray having been keeping tabs on him since the others left, but something about this time was different.

“R-Ryan,” Ryan’s head snapped up. Michael was behind him holding a dino egg. He looked dirty, with bags under his eyes, like he hadn't slept in days. Ryan imagined he looked no better. “I-I know I probably don’t deserve it, but I want to say I’m sorry. I got you something.” He held up the egg. “He’s the same as Pointy. Gavin showed me where to dig while Jack helped me with cultivating. I’m sorry about what Pachy did to Pointy. I’m sorry that I couldn’t stop them. I know this can’t fix everything, this won’t fix everything, but I’m hoping that one day you’ll forgive me and we can-” Michael stopped as Ryan started moving towards him.

Ryan placed one hand on the egg and the other on the back of Michael’s head. “Welcome home,” he whispered and pulled Michael into the most gentle kiss. Michael almost cried with relief as Ryan kissed him. “You’re almost as dumb as Gavin-”

“Hey!”

“I love you, how could I ever be mad at you?” Ryan kissed him again. “I do forgive you Michael, even though I should be the one asking you. I should be the one doing all this,” Michael held his hand up.

“My dino killed yours. This is my problem. I’m saying sorry for that. And for us being awkward around each other because our communication sucks. And for running out with no explanation, though that was Gavin’s fault.” Ryan and Michael shared a laugh.

“He was able to knock some sense into us,” Ryan countered. “The thought of losing you,” Ryan rubbed his face, “it was too much. I don’t know what I would do without you. Any of you-”

“Makes him a little bitch,” Geoff shouted way above them.

“And mopey,” Ray agreed.

“Michael is so much worse, he’s so cranky and grumpy,” Gavin grinned cheekily at Michael.

“And how Michael is all pouty and full of pity parties.” Jack joined in.

“Why don’t you guys go do something useful?!” Ryan yelled in embarrassment. The others laughed and followed Jack back home to make dinner. It was just Michael and Ryan again. Alone for the first time since Michael went to him. “Well,” Ryan coughed, “this is…”

“Nothing we can’t handle. Come on, let’s put this little guy in his new home.” Michael motioned to the egg still in their hands. Ryan laughed and nodded.

They walked together, hand in hand, to the hatchery where Ryan’s new dino could be hatched safely. Jack had been right about forever. Geoff had been right about nothing ever being the same. Gavin had been right about enough being enough. Ray had been right about…. well Ray was Ray, he’s probably right about something.

~~~~~~

It had been a few days since Michael had come home carrying an egg and Ryan had apologized for his actions. Michael was currently standing next to Ryan and their egg.

“So what are you going to name him?” Michael asked as he watched Ryan check over the little egg. It was going to hatch soon and like everything in this park, it needed a name.

“I was thinking Pointy 2.0,” Ryan said. “I heard Geoff found a new recipe to help dinosaurs grow up. I think we should try it out.”

Michael gave Ryan a soft smile, “Of course we’ll try it.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

And the egg hatched.

**Author's Note:**

> Part Two of how ever many I can think of!
> 
> Sorry about Pointy...


End file.
